1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amusement machine for displaying images for an user and enabling the user to be bodily sensate to a motion.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been conventionally utilized in an amusement machine or the like that an image is displayed on a large-scale screen and the user sees the image on the screen while moving a seat on which he sits, thereby allowing the user to have the experience of a space flight or the like.
This technique has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,065, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,376, U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,870, U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,829, U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,837, U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,162 and GB2,101,948, for example. A movie film has been used as an image source for these amusement machines as disclosed in the above publications, and a picture and a code for controlling the motion of a seat are recorded on the film.
In such systems, it is required to rewind a movie film every time a picture is projected on a screen. As the time required for the rewinding is longer, an economical load is also larger. That is, in an amusement park or the like, a large number of visitors are replaced one after another to play such an amusement machine, so that if the waiting time for the amusement machine is long, it can not be effectively performed to obtain a large number of visitors for the amusement machine. In addition, when plural picture softwares are provided to a user, the waiting time required between programs makes the user irritated.
Further, the amusement machine itself must be designed in a large-scale, and thus a broad space as required for a cinema or the like is necessary.
Still further, since a large number of visitors see the same story picture, all of the visitors are not necessarily satisfied with the picture.